Apuesta Cosplay
by DJoFi13
Summary: Por causa de una apuesta que ganó Armin los chicos terminan haciendo cosplay.
Los chicos se observaban entre sí sin poder creerlo.

\- Que alguien me recuerde porque hacemos esto- mascullo Castiel meneando de manera inexplicable la cola de su disfraz de Pikachu.

\- Por honor- respondió Lysandro de forma dudosa.

\- ¿Que honor podemos tener vestidos así?- se quejo Castiel molesto.

\- Deja de quejarte cabeza manzana al menos tú no estás disfrazado de chica- reclamo Nathaniel bajándose por millonésima vez la falda que llevaba.

\- Chicos dejan de pelear- les riño Lysandro- recuerden que estamos aquí por culpa de su rivalidad precisamente.

Todos recordaron en ese momento el motivo por el que ahí se encontraban.

\- Días antes-

Castiel y Nathaniel se miraban con odio en medio pasillo, Lysandro solo los observaba con desinterés ya que estaba acostumbrado a las riñas de esos dos.

\- Deja de causarme tantos problemas cabeza de periodo femenino- reclamo el delegado echando chispas.

\- Tu deja de acosarme con papeles señor "solo vivo para estudiar"-respondió el pelirrojo.

\- Si no faltaras deliberadamente a clases, no tendría que seguirte a ningún lado- contraataco el rubio.

Estaban a punto de darse a puñetazos cuando Lysandro salió con una fabulosa idea.

\- ¿Y si arreglan el problema con un concurso?

Los chicos lo miraron extrañados.

\- ¿Concurso?- preguntaron al unisonó.

\- Si con algún desafío, el que pierda admitirá su error y dejara en paz al otro- explico en chico de ojos bicolor.

\- Eso no suena tan mal...- acepto el delegado.

\- ¿Y a que jugaríamos?- indago Castiel cruzado de brazos.

\- A "tira a las latas"- respondió el cantante con simplicidad.

Los chicos de la disputa aceptaron y decidieron ir al patio a realizar el juego.

"Tira a las latas" era un juego muy conocido en el instituto, consistía en colocar en línea tres latas vacías y alejarse a seis metros, luego el jugador debía derribar la mayoría de latas que pudiera con tres piedras pequeñas que se le daban.

Al llegar al patio se encontraron a los gemelos Armin y Alexy allí.

\- Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto entusiasta el peliazul.

\- Hola- fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro que jugaba con su PSP.

\- Estos dos caballeros tendrán un duelo en busca de defender su honor- respondió Lysandro mientras colocaba en línea recta tres latas vacías.

\- Lys ¿De dónde sacaste las latas?- pregunto Castiel extrañado.

\- De camino acá me tope con Su- contesto el chico de estilo victoriano.

\- Su siempre tiene de todo lo que le piden, es como si su vida estuviera hecha para cumplir misiones a beneficio de los demás- comento Nathaniel.

\- Nadie tendría tanta paciencia- respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo- Por cierto delegado ¿Por qué no hacemos esto más interesante?

\- ¿Qué sugieres?- pregunto el delegado desconfiado.

\- Apostemos, el que gane esto será el amo del otro por un día que él elija, deberá obedecer sin rechistar a todas las peticiones que le hagan.

Nathaniel lo dudo pero al final acepto porque no quería que el otro se mofara de el por cobardía.

\- Acepto el reto.

\- Hey si van a apostar yo también quiero participar- apareció en medio de ellos de repente Armin.

\- Yo también, yo también- dijo Alexy feliz, "así los podría obligar a hacer yaoi para mi" pensó sonriendo con maldad interiormente.

\- Que más da, más esclavos para mí- acepto Castiel encogiendo los hombros.

\- Bien entonces todos participan, el ganador será dueño de los otros por todo un día- aclaro con seriedad el delegado.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo e inicio el juego, el primero el pasar fue Alexy.

El peliazul puso un rostro muy serio e hizo una pose de lanzador profesional, los chicos se asustaron pensando que era un experto pero al final lanzo las tres piedras a lo loco e incluso lanzo una hacia arriba la cual cayó sobre su propia cabeza.

\- Auch- se quejo el chico frotándose la cabeza, por suerte las piedras utilizadas en el juego eran pequeñas.

\- Ahora si van a ven a un profesional- fanfarroneo Castiel para luego arrojar las piedras, para su mala suerte solo logro "profesionalmente" derribar una lata.

\- Me puedo quedar ciego con tu brillantez- se burlo Nathaniel tras el recibiendo una seña obscena en respuesta por parte del pelirrojo.

\- Bien Lysandro sigues tu- le informo Alexy al chico.

\- Tengo un problema- contesto el chico de ojos bicolor.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Perdí mis piedras.

\- Descalificado- respondieron todos al unisonó.

Nathaniel sonrió y paso al frente, ya solo quedaban él y el gemelo, no creía que el ojinegro lo hiciera mejor que su hermano por lo que solo debía derribar dos latas y ganar, lanzo la primera piedra y esta fallo.

"Vamos Natt solo no falles las otras dos" pensó y lanzo la segunda piedra que derribo efectivamente el objetivo, para su mala suerte la última piedra no derribo nada "Sera un empate entre Castiel y yo" pensó algo decepcionado y regreso con los demás.

\- Bueno me toca a mí- el pelinegro se rasco la cabeza- soy algo torpe así que cuidado con una piedra en la frente jeje.

Armin se coloco algo nervioso en posición.

"Este las falla todas" pensó Castiel viendo al otro.

Armin tomo la primera piedra con inseguridad pero justo antes de lanzarla sus ojos brillaron con maldad y una sonrisa traviesa broto de sus labios. Tres piedras, tres latas, él no fallo y salió vencedor.

\- ¿Quién iba a sospechar que él tuviera una puntería de ese calibre?- se quejo Castiel.

\- Tantos años de jugar videojuegos al final le sirvieron para algo- comento melancólico el delegado.

\- CHICOS YA TENGO LAS ENTRADAS- apareció Armin corriendo junto a su hermano.

\- Y ahí regresa nuestro "amo"- mascullo el pelirrojo.

\- Bien chicos recuerdan bien sus papeles- exclamo entusiasta el pelinegro- Castiel tu eres Pikachu, tienes que decir Pika Pika- el pelirrojo lo vio muy feo- Lysandro tu eres Zero, no te asustes si alguien te pide un mordisco- el chico de ojos bicolor palideció- tu Nathaniel eres Yuno.

\- ¿Por qué soy una chica? ¿Por qué llevo falda y un cuchillo?- indago indignado el delegado.

\- Porque tú eres yandere y te lucia el papel- contesto Armin ganándose una amenaza con el cuchillo por parte del rubio- Ni lo intentes es falso- "tome precauciones porque lo ibas a llevar tú" pensó el chico- y por ultimo Alexy es Luigi y yo soy Mario.

\- ¿Y nos obligas a hacer todo esto por...?- indago Lysandro algo perdido.

\- Por el mejor control de vídeo juegos del mundo.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso del mejor vídeo juego del mundo?- preguntó irritado Castiel moviendo su amarilla cola.

\- Verán este año entre los premios del mejor cosplay está el súper ultra mega híper fantástico control multiuso para consola o el S.U.M.H.F.C.M.C en color blanco- explicó Armin sonriendo.

\- En otras palabras nos hiciste venir aquí vestidos de esta forma para ganar un control- Nathaniel levantó de forma amenazante su cuchillo.

\- No es cualquier control- se defendió el ojiazul- es el mejor del mundo y además ustedes perdieron el juego, me lo deben.

Castiel lo miro feo pero supo que tenía razón, Nathaniel lo amenazo un poco más con su arma pero al final solo suspiró desistiendo y Lysandro... Bueno Lysandro no estaba.

\- ¿Qué se hizo el chico victoriano?- preguntó Alexy haciendo que todos se percataran de su ausencia.

\- Sabía que este día llegaría, ya no se conforma con perder cosas, ahora se pierde a él mismo- comento el pelirrojo histérico buscándolo con la mirada.

\- Tal vez solo está buscando su libreta o algo- opinó el gemelo de cabello azul.

\- O está siendo acosado por chicas que quieren ser mordidas.

\- Si o está siendo acosado por chicas que... ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- indagó Castiel preocupado por su distraído amigo.

\- Pues eso- el pelinegro señalo a la distancia a un grupo de chicas rodeando a un aturdido Lysandro que intentaba escapar de ellas.

\- Bueno fue un buen chico, lo conservaremos en nuestra memoria- soltó como si nada Alexy.

\- ESTAS LOCO, HAY QUE SALVARLO- gritaba el pelirrojo jalando con desesperación las orejas de su disfraz.

\- Tienes razón él es la opción más segura para ganar ese control- comentó Armin preocupado por su premio- Natt ve a salvarlo.

\- ¿Y por qué yo?- se quejó el delegado.

\- Porque eres el peligroso psicópata, yo gane la apuesta por lo que debes obedecerme y porque no quieres que la directora se dé cuenta de que el delegado principal dejo morir a un compañero- contesto Armin.

Nathaniel dándose cuenta de que no tenía otra opción fue en busca del victoriano.

\- 5 minutos y 10 acosadoras menos después-

\- Ellas... ellas... tenía tanto miedo- decía un tembloroso Lysandro ya fuera de "peligro".

\- ¿Pero el traje sigue intacto verdad?- indagó el pelinegro.

\- Armin, lo jalonearon a más no poder, al menos finge que te importa- le riño su hermano.

El chico asintió y colocando su mano sobre el hombro del victoriano le hablo.

\- Mira Lysandro, ese control es la princesa de mi juego, como podrás ver yo soy Mario y por consecuencia tu eres el hongo de vida del juego, así que no te distraigas por favor ¿Entendiste?- explicó con rapidez el ojiazul.

\- Si señor- contesto el chico que la verdad no había entendido nada.

\- ¿Oye hermano y que vendrían a ser los otros?- preguntó Alexy seriamente.

\- Bueno Natt es un arma de ataque así que sería algo así como la flor...

\- ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TENGO QUE SER CHICA?- se quejó el rubio pero el pelinegro lo ignoró y siguió su discurso.

\- ... Castiel por su lado es amarrillo, eso trae suerte, digamos que el vendría a ser las monedas que recolectas.

\- Muy lógico- contesto el peliazul comprendiendo a su hermano.

Nathaniel volteó a ver a Castiel con una sonrisa burlista y este de inmediato lo noto.

\- ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?- se quejo el pelirrojo.

\- Soy más valioso que tú- respondió el rubio.

\- Es solo una explicación basada en un juego- se defendió el guitarrista.

\- Solo una asimilación de la realidad.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión mientras los otros lo observaban sin intervenir.

\- Esto...chicos- habló finalmente Lysandro luego de cinco minutos.

\- ¿QUÉ?- gritaron molestos por la interrupción.

\- Perdí el arma de plástico que venía con el traje- confeso el victoriano.

Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos sin poder creerlo.

\- Tendremos que dividirnos para buscarla- concluyó el rubio resignado.

\- Muy bien, ustedes vayan a buscar yo me quedó aquí protegiendo a Lysandro de las fans locas- indicó Armin.

Los chicos asintieron y se marcharon.

\- Gracias por ayudarme- agradeció Lysandro una vez que quedaron solos.

\- Por mi hongo vital cualquier cosa- respondió el pelinegro, "además me da pereza caminar" pensó sin gramo de culpa.

Nathaniel buscaba el accesorio de Lysandro por las esquinas, por debajo de las mesas, por las grietas de las paredes, buscaba por todo lado ya que con el chico de ojos bicolor se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Dónde la habrá dejado?- dijo para sí mismo analizando la situación.

En eso vio algo plateado brillar bajo una mesa, se agachó para recogerlo y cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos sintió que alguien levanto su falda y le dio una nalgada.

\- Lindas piernas preciosa- dijo el tipo al que en ese momento le daba la espalda el rubio.

El delegado estaba furioso, la cosa brillante resulto ser una moneda, no lo que él buscaba y ese atrevido confundiéndolo con una chica le falto el respeto.

\- Date por muerto- masculló volteando a ver al hombre con una mirada asesina.

El tipo al sentir el mal aura quiso huir pero fue demasiado tarde, el rubio le brindo la paliza de su vida.

Alexy tenía toda la intención del mundo de ayudar con la búsqueda, la tenía en verdad pero cuándo paso por un puesto de mangas BL no pudo resistir la tentación y se quedo ahí mismo leyendo todos los volúmenes.

\- Oiga si no va a comprar lárguese- le exigió la mujer que atendía el puesto.

\- Si, si, ya voy- contesto el peliazul sin moverse de su sitio.

\- Si no compra, no lee- dijo la mujer quitándole el manga de las manos.

Alexy en ese momento se enfrento a una dura decisión.

"Ropa o manga, ropa o manga, ropa o manga... compraré el manga y luego le pido dinero a Armin" pensó y felizmente se gasto todo lo que traía en aquel puesto.

Castiel caminaba irritado por los sectores de la feria cuando un chico le tocó el hombro.

\- Oye, disculpa pero...- intentó decir aquel joven pero el pelirrojo lo jaloneó de la camisa furioso.

\- NO, NO DIGO PIKA PIKA NI TE VOY A RASCAR NADA ¿ME ENTENDISTE? YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME PIDAN QUE LOS RASQUE O LES CARGUE EL CELULAR, POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, NO SOY UN PIKACHU REAL- grito desesperado Castiel ya cansado de tanto acoso.

\- Yo... yo solo quería darle esto- dijo el pobre chico pasándole el arma de falsa de Lysandro- creo que se le cayó al chico que andaba contigo- explicó nervioso.

\- Ah, gracias- Castiel tomo el arma y liberó al chico que sin mas salió corriendo por su vida.

Una vez los chicos se reunieron de nuevo Armin les paso a todos una especie de guión.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Castiel sin entender nada.

\- Un guión- contesto Armin mirándolo como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más tonta del mundo.

\- Ya sé que es eso pero ¿Para qué un guión?

Todos excepto Alexy que ya sabía de la situación miraron al pelinegro esperando una explicación.

\- Es muy obvio, ese es el guión de la presentación que haremos esta tarde- respondió el ojiazul sonriendo tranquilo.

\- ¿PRESENTACIÓN? NADIE DIJO NADA DE UNA PRESENTACIÓN- explotó alterado Nathaniel.

\- Para ganar el control super ultra hiper mega fantástico necesitamos participar en el concurso de cosplay y uno de los requisitos es precisamente hacer una representación.

Lysandro que leía el guión mientras los otros discutían, palideció de repente.

\- ¿Enserio tenemos que hacer esto?- indago el albino mirando a Armin impresionado.

\- Si, es sumamente importante.

Para desconcierto de Nathaniel y Castiel el chico de ojos bicolor salió corriendo como vieja de barrio por oferta de supermercado.

\- Alexy yo te elijó Veeeeee- grito el ojiazul a su hermano y este de manera sorprendente corrió hasta alcanzar a Lysandro y lo noqueo de una patada.

\- Captura completa- dijo sonriendo el chico de cabello azul mientras se devolvía arrastrando consigo al inconsciente albino.

"Ellos están mal de la cabeza" pensaron al mismo tiempo el delegado y el guitarrista.

\- ¿Alguien más quiere intentar huir?- preguntó Armin sonriendo con inocencia.

El rubio y el pelirrojo negaron rápidamente.

Estaban frente a por lo menos un centenar de personas, Lysandro al cuál habían despertado unos minutos atrás se veía tan pálido que parecía realmente un vampiro, Castiel presentaba una extraña mezcla entre molestia y vergüenza absoluta, Nathaniel parecía dudar entre hacer la presentación o matarse a golpes contra la primera pared que encontrará, por su parte los gemelos parecían felices de la vida.

\- Listos chicos, esta es la hora de la verdad, todos a sus puestos- ordeno Armin, Alexy obedeció sin problema y el resto de chicos mascullando maldiciones en voz baja también ocuparon su sitio.

Entonces la presentación comenzó.

Alexy entro a escena y fingió buscar algo con la mirada entre las personas del público.

\- Oh mi princesa, mi dulce princesa ¿Dónde podrá estar?- dijo fingiendo angustia, era más que obvio que el ya estaba acostumbrado a las presentaciones que le obligaba a hacer su hermano.

En ese momento entro a escena Castiel.

\- Pi..pi...ka pika- tartamudeó completamente sonrojado- yo soy tu enemigo y no te dejaré avanzar.

El peliazul puso una expresión de seriedad absoluta.

\- No dejaré que me detengas malvado Pikachu, yo salvaré a la hermosa princesa Yuno.

\- Jamás Luigi, hasta aquí llegas- el pelirrojo levantó sus brazos y cola- IPATRUENO.

El chico de ojos rosa se tiró al piso y se hizo el muerto, para darle más drama al asunto hasta sostuvo una flor entre sus manos.

\- Pika pika ahora nadie rescatará a la princesa Yuno.

\- Ni lo sueñes Pikachu- grito Armin saliendo a escena- yo vengaré a mi hermano, rescataré a la princesa y luego abriré una pizzería.

\- Nunca podrás vencerme.

\- Claro que si- el pelinegro saco un micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

\- ¡Oh no! Esa música no- el pelirrojo fingió de manera muy poco creíble impresión y luego se lanzó al piso.

"Mi dignidad descansa en paz en algún lugar" pensó deprimido el guitarrista en el suelo.

\- Por fin he logrado vencer los obstáculos para llegar hasta mi amada- expresó de manera exageradamente dramática el ojiazul.

Al instante en escena apareció Nathaniel y el público chifló emocionado.

"Piensa que estas en otro lado Natt, ya se imagina que todos son gatitos, si lindos y esponjosos gatos" se auto convenció el delegado.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó sacando su falso cuchillo.

\- Soy Mario el fontanero y venga a arreglar tu plomería flor mía- canturreo el chico disfrazado de Mario.

\- Jamás, el único que puede arreglar mi plomería es Yuki- diciendo esto y se lanzo a atacarlo pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo Lysandro apareció y se interpuso.

\- No puedo permitir que lo toques- expresó seriamente el albino, él cuál a pesar de estar tan nervioso antes de salir al escenario ahora estaba totalmente sumergido en el personaje.

\- Zero-kun has venido a salvarme- Armin fingió sorpresa total- creí que habías muerto.

\- Yo jamás moriría, no sin antes haberte dicho lo que siento- el chico de ojos bicolor simuló darle un derechazo al rubio que se hizo el desmallado.

\- Zero-Kun, todo este tiempo yo realmente he sido consiente de tus sentimientos- confeso "Mario".

\- Entonces tú sabes que yo... yo... yo amo... YO AMO LA PIZZA QUE FÁBRICAS...- grito con euforia Lysandro.

\- Si y ahora que he terminado mi misión de vengar a mi hermano y algo así como rescatar a la psicópata, digo a la princesa, puedo abrir mi propia pizzería.

\- Y así todos vivieron felices para siempre, bueno los que vivieron- narro una voz gruesa.

El público guardo silencio por un instante pero luego aplaudieron la gran presentación.

\- Días después -

Nathaniel ordenaba unos papeles en la sala de delegados en completa calma y tranquilidad.

\- Al fin, nada de apuestas, ni disfraces, ni pika pika- pensó en voz alta, luego suspiro satisfecho de haber sobrevivido a aquel terrible día y que todo regresara a la normalidad.

Pero el rubio supo que canto victoria antes de tiempo cuando escucho un grito en el pasillo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto saliendo de la sala encontrándose a varias personas reunidas- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó pero al ver el motivo por el cual tantos estaban reunidos casi se desmalla.

En una de las paredes del pasillo se encontraban colgadas fotos del "fatídico día sin dignidad" como él lo llamaba.

\- ¿Pero de donde salieron esas fotos?- escucho gritar molesto a Castiel.

Lysandro por su parte era rodeado por muchas chicas coquetas.

\- Esto Natt- le dijo Su acercándose a él algo sonrojada- si... si te consuela la falda te queda muy bien.

Pero eso no consoló al rubio solo avivó sus ansias asesinas.

Averiguaría quién colocó ahí las fotos y lo haría puré de humano.

\- Armin ¿En serio tenías que venderle las fotos a él?- le preguntó Alexy mientras caminaban hacía su casa.

\- Verás hermano gracias a la actuación de los chicos nos ganamos el control super hiper ultra mega fantástico, pero el problema es que el control no incluía la consola de juego, así que por eso le vendí las fotos.

\- Solo espero que no se meta en problemas.

\- Es Kentin, no creo que haga algo malvado...- contesto el pelinegro no muy seguro.

Kentin observaba a sus rivales caer lentamente, Castiel gritaba una y otra vez "yo no le voy a rascar nada a nadie y nada de pika pika" lo cualquier veía como una buena venganza por ser tan grosero cuando él entró al instituto, el delegado por su parte se veía con ira asesina y cada vez que alguien mencionaba algo sobre su lindas piernas volaba una silla por los aires, Kentin pensó que era una buena forma de hacerle pagar el hecho de no controlar a su malvada hermana, y Lysandro, bueno Lysandro no le caía mal pero a veces se acercaba de más a Su con su cuento de la libreta perdida y eso ya lo tenía harto.

El castaño sonrió victorioso, él era un justiciero al que jamás atraparían.


End file.
